Aleatorio
by Mary Eliza Von Teese
Summary: Serie de frases, párrafos, drabbles y oneshot muy cortos, muy inconexos, muy terminantes o muy independientes para formar una historia. En perpetuo crecimiento y en adopción. Predominantemente NaLu
1. Chapter 1:Inicio

La mayor parte de lo que hay aqui son ideas sueltas o demasiado cortas para ser un drabble, demasiado inconexas para formar una historia (una decente, al menos); la mayoría se encuentra en adopción, si les interesa expandir alguna, solo necesitan escribirme y escribir de donde lo tomaron; es decir, darme mi parte del crédito. Por supuesto, compartirla conmigo, me haría muy feliz.

También acepto peticiones, solo que apenas comenzaré la saga de Tartaros y bueno... ¡no me spoileen por favor!

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

_1\. Perdido_

Natsu conocía la sensación de no tener su magia consigo, pero no conocía las limitantes de los sentidos estrictamente humanos; para él, saber que Lucy podría estar gritando por su ayuda y que él no podría escucharla hasta que fuese muy tarde, era peor que no escuchar absolutamente nada.

_2\. Desconocimiento_

Natsu nunca sabría realmente lo mucho que su mera existencia había aportado a la vida de Lucy.

Y ella tampoco pensaba decírselo.

_3\. Sorpresa_

Sabía que su abuelo había hecho algo similar con su padre, pero que lo expulsara a él del gremio le daba completamente una nueva perspectiva a las cosas. Sobretodo cuando el siempre considerado pero probablemente no tan idiota Salamander pasó horas intentando evitar su expulsión, aparentemente, convertir a las mujeres del gremio en piedra y obligar a todos a luchar contaba como "pelea amistosa" para él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tendría que hacer alguien del gremio para realmente ganarse la ira de Salamander.

_4\. Petrificado_

"Lucy! Eres mi mejor amiga! Y te quiero! Tienes de alejarte de nosotros, Luuucyyy, solo te hacemos sufrir!" Gritó Happy, lleno de lágrimas y con los puños cerrados a cada lado del cuerpo. Detrás de él, el Dragonslayer abría mucho los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó completamente quieto.

_5\. Más_

Lucy sabía lo que sucedería, y la importancia que tendría en su vida, así que cuando el muchacho de cabello color cereza tomó su mano con firmeza y la jalo para huir de los guardias en el puerto de Hargeon, ella se mantuvo firme en su agarre. Decidida a vivir todo de nuevo sin perderse un solo detalle.

_6\. Red_

Siempre quiso que Erza "Titania" posara para él, retratar ese rostro hermoso y letal enmarcado por cabello tan rojo que posiblemente tendría que crear ese tono él mismo.

"Después de las pruebas para mago de clase S" se dijo. Nunca sospechó que pasarían siete años para que pudiese volver a verla, para entonces, su corazón de artista se había roto y los retratos eran algo del pasado. El color rojo, fabricado de memoria especialmente para el cabello escarlata de Erza aún permanece bajo llave.

_7\. Mamá_

"Solo recuerdo a Lucy abrazándome" dijo en voz muy baja y se quedó en silencio por un minuto o más "Natsu... creo que así es como debe sentirse una mamá"

_8\. Otra vez_

Soltando lágrimas, ella lo abrazó por la espalda. Ese hombre le dió amigos, familia y aventuras, le dió todo lo que ella siempre quiso en la vida sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Sucede algo malo, Lucy?"

Y de nuevo, con toda la fuerza en su cuerpo, lo hizo. De nuevo, sin darse cuenta.

"No... no realmente. Solo... gracias"

De nuevo, destruyendo todo a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

_9\. Amiga_

Ella en verdad quería ser su amiga, la mejor de todas, por eso pidió ser la primera en leer su novela. Todos los artistas dejan un segmento de su alma en sus creaciones, y si ella no podía ir en misiones con su mejor amiga, entonces tendría ese segmento que no compartía con nadie más. Ni siquiera el pelirosa que la llevó hasta sus vidas.

_10\. Verdadero_

"Si alguno de ustedes toca a Lucy... lo convertiré en cenizas"

En el futuro, recordará nunca haber dicho algo con tanta certeza en su vida.

* * *

**Voy a esperar un par de dias para subir el segundo capítulo, que será sobre Edolas.**

**Eliza.**


	2. Chapter 2: Edolas

Aquí es donde realmente entra el "ideas demasiado inconexas para formar una historia", esas ideas vienen bajo el mismo título, numeradas.

De nuevo, la mayoría se encuentra en adopción, si les interesa expandir alguna, solo necesitan escribirme y escribir de donde lo tomaron; es decir, darme mi parte del crédito. Por supuesto, compartirla conmigo, me haría muy feliz.

También acepto peticiones, solo que apenas comenzaré la saga de Tartaros y bueno... ¡no me spoileen por favor!

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2. Edolas._**

_11\. Aceptación._

Después de conocer su contraparte de Earthland, Natsu Dragioon evitaba mirarse en el espejo; sabía que ninguna de sus personalidades sonreiría nunca de la misma manera que el hijo del rey del fuego, porque para eso, primero tendría que aceptarse a sí mismo.

_12\. Insuficiente._

Él dijo que no importaba de qué dimensión, Lucy era Lucy; pero Ashley sabía que incluso aunque lucieran absolutamente igual, ella no tendría tanta importancia a los ojos de Salamander. Así que se cortó el cabello, no pudo soportar ser tan parecida y aún así, insuficiente.

_13\. Cambio._

La transmisión se volvió confusa, alguien se atrevía a atacar el edificio de Fairy Tail; la mayoría de sus miembros salieron a la batalla, Lucy incluida. A través de la lacrimavisión, ambos Natsu se dirigieron una mirada, sellando un acuerdo. Fireball, contrario a su comportamiento usual, salió corriendo tras ella tan rápido como pudo.

Lucy es Lucy en cualquier dimensión. Y Natsu estará a su lado siempre.

_14\. Cambio II_

La luz del Urano Metoria se colaba entre las ruinas del Fairy Tail en Earthland, donde una lacrima visión transmitía hacia otra dimensión. Cuando la explosión abrió un agujero en la pared principal y la luz fué dimitiendo, Lucy Heartfilia permaneció parada como fuente de esa luz.

En Edolas, Salamander gritaba a todo pulmón que ESA era Lucy, la princesa de Fairy Tail.

_15\. Cambio III_

Detrás de Salamander, el gremio Edoliano miraba la esfera completamente atónito. ¿Ese era el poder de la antinaturalmente dulce Lucy Earthiana?

_16\. Cambio IV_

La lacrima visión seguía transmitiendo, ambos hombres de cabello rosa de vuelta en su dimensión. En Edolas, no pudieron evitar tener escalofríos al mirar la expresión de un realmente enojado Salamander.

Ni siquiera intentaron esconder el terror que les causó verlo ejercer su magia. Esta vez sin restricciones.

_17\. Amigo_

Cuando Pantherlily fue enviado directo hacia otra dimensión, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez conoció, le pareció de lo más natural quedarse junto al dragonslayer con el que peleó.

En Edolas, lo que hicieron esos magos era algo completamente inaudito; y Pantherlily quería formar parte de eso.

_18\. Amigo II_

Sentirse así de querido por el dragonslayer era tan nuevo como era agradecido. En el momento en que Pantherlily se encontró en los brazos de Gajeel, quien comenzó a llorar de la emoción, fue cuando supo que ninguno de los dos estaría solo nunca más y prometió honrar esa oferta de amistad con todo lo que tuviese.

_19\. Nostalgia._

Esa era su dimensión, la que prácticamente buscó toda su vida y por la cual estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse. Aún así, el rey Jellal no podía comprender ese extraño vacío que permanecía en su interior, que le impedía concentrarse del todo en sus deberes reales.

En la paz de su recámara real, Mystogan se permitió por un breve momento admitirse a sí mismo lo mucho que extrañaba su vida anterior.

_20\. Similar._

Scarlet a veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida de Knightwalker si hubiese llegado a Edo-Fairy Tail antes que al ejército real, ¿cuántos miembros del gremio seguirían vivos si ella se encontrase del lado de las hadas?.

Por su parte, Knightwalker, pese al cambio de circunstancias, no podía no sentirse aún orgullosa de su título de cazadora de hadas. Ella jamás se habría imaginado su vida de otra manera.

* * *

**Lamento mucho que sean tan cortos...**

**El tercer capítulo esta listo y por editarse, solo esperaré un par de días para subirlo. Esta vez será mas emotivo.**


	3. Chapter 3

La mayor parte de lo que hay aqui son ideas sueltas o demasiado cortas para ser un drabble, demasiado inconexas para formar una historia (una decente, al menos); la mayoría se encuentra en adopción, si les interesa expandir alguna, solo necesitan escribirme y escribir de donde lo tomaron; es decir, darme mi parte del crédito. Por supuesto, compartirla conmigo, me haría muy feliz.

También acepto peticiones, solo que apenas comenzaré la saga de Tartaros y bueno... ¡no me spoileen por favor!

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_21\. Lucy-nee_

"Lucy... desde lo que pasó en Crocus... he tenido pesadillas. Muchas. ¿Crees que puedo dormir hoy contigo?" Murmuró Wendy con aprehensión

_22\. Lucy-nee II_

Mira se dirigió a Happy con su pedido de comida. "Ne, Happy... ¿tú sabes sobre qué son las pesadillas de Wendy?" El exceed la miró, los ojos llenos de lágrimas "No Mira, no lo sé"

_23\. Lucy-Nee III_

"¡Natsu!"- exclamó Titania, a espaldas del hombre que se dirigía a la salida del gremio- "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, que nadie quiere hablar de ello?"

Erza no esperaba la respuesta que obtuvo.

"Ese día le fallé a Lucy" dijo de manera sombría "no volverá a suceder" prometió, con los nudillos ahora blancos "pero si sucede... tienes mi permiso para matarme"

El gremio miró al hombre de cabello rosa retirarse, en el mas impactado de los silencios.

_24\. Maestros_

Dentro de sí, Makarov se sentía orgulloso de poder mostrarle a la Primera Maestra Mavis en lo que se había transformado Fairy Tail, porque sabía que ambos deseaban lo mismo. Y esos niños, eran todo lo que ambos podrían llegar a desear.

_25\. Queso._

Wendy, pese a tener una madre dragón, un gremio ilusorio que la amaba y un gremio real que la amaba aún más, no pudo evitar sentirse a punto de llorar cuando por la noche, Lucy la abrazó a su cuerpo, con su manera maternal; a su espalda, Natsu las envolvía a ambas en un cálido abrazo.

Wendy nunca había sido el medio de un sandwich de abrazos, pero esperaba poder serlo con más frecuencia.

_26\. Suciedad_

Sus palabras le supieron a lodo, eran sucias y pesadas, la hacían sentir incómoda. Y se absorbían con facilidad en su cuerpo de agua.

_27\. Exterior_

El gremio es nuestra casa, nuestros compañeros son nuestra familia. Es lo más usual que escucharías salir de los labios de algún miembro de Fairy Tail, y muchos lo encontraban admirable. Lin piensa diferente. Lin piensa que nadie en Fairy Tail tiene una verdadera familia. Y eso la entristece, para ella, ellos están mas solos que nadie, mas solos de lo que quieren admitir.

_28\. Secreto_

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Gajeel era sencillamente era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su gato era tan rudo como él mismo y tan tierno como el camarón. Tenía un hogar, una familia (un grupo de borrachos bulliciosos, pero ¿a quien le importa?) una chica y su gato. Y todo el metal que pudiese comer. Su vida era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez creyó posible, mucho mejor desde que su padre lo abandonó.

_29\. Posible_

"Natsu, necesitas dejar de comer todos los tipos de energía que se te ocurra, un día vas a resultar alérgico a algo"

_30\. Cálido_

Notó sorprendido que la piel suave le resultaba cálida al tacto.

Pocas veces algo que no fuese su propio fuego, o el de su padre, le había resultado cálido. Pero sobretodo, nunca tocar a alguien le había calentado tanto el corazón.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Eliza**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Sorpresa!

La mayor parte de lo que hay aqui son ideas sueltas o demasiado cortas para ser un drabble, demasiado inconexas para formar una historia (una decente, al menos); la mayoría se encuentra en adopción, si les interesa expandir alguna, solo necesitan escribirme y escribir de donde lo tomaron; es decir, darme mi parte del crédito. Por supuesto, compartirla conmigo, me haría muy feliz.

También acepto peticiones, solo que apenas comenzaré la saga de Tartaros y bueno... ¡no me spoileen por favor!

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

_31\. Caida._

Todo su equipo se apresuró a evitar la caída de Lucy. O lo que quedaba de ella.

_32\. Secreto II_

Levy y Pantherlily lo sabían, pero no era su secreto para decir, así que dejaron que Gajeel gruñera, cantara y amenazara todo lo que quisiera. Los tres eran felices de esa manera.

_33\. Metamorfosis_

Lucy conversaba con aquellas mujeres. Todas en vestidos amplios, la espalda recta, sonrisa gentil, manos en perfecta posición, el tono de voz perfectamente controlado. Si no la conociesen, no habrían podido notar la diferencia.

Sus amigos no se habían encontrado más aterrados en su vida.

_34\. Fuerza_

Erza no esperaba que las cosas salieran así. Las posibilidades le aterraban, mas su gesto nunca mostró otra cosa que no fuese férrea determinación.

_35\. Octavo_

"Es inútil. Los humanos nunca derrotarán a los dragones"

"Si eso es lo que se necesita para proteger a todos, entonces renuncio a ser humano" Y eso hizo. El octavo dragón, aún siendo de un tamaño menor al de los otros dragones, se puso frente a aquellos que pretendía proteger y atacó.

_36\. Adorador_

Loke adoraba a Lucy. Era un hecho.

Que él no reaccionara al verla morir trágicamente, se debía a que sabía que esa no era su Lucy, como Happy afirmaba.

Pero definitivamente Loke adoraba a Lucy.

_37\. Suciedad II_

Ellos no sabían exactamente cuanto habían ayudado a purificar el agua dentro de Juvia. Toda ella. Su amistad, su compañía, el bullicio y los pequeños actos habían filtrado toda la tierra que se mezclaba en su ser hasta convertirla en una mujer cristalina.

Juvia ya no se sentía más como agua contaminada de la que la gente debía alejarse.

_38\. Memory Make_

"He memorizado llamas más fuertes" fue su frase final en esa batalla. Desde el castillo, Natsu sintió que alguien hablaba de él y sonrió.

_39\. Culpa_

Gildartz se quedó recostado en su cama, intentando recordar todos los datos que alguna vez retuvo sobre Cana, ahora que sabía que era su hija, necesitaba esa información.

Le torturaba saber que nunca puso suficiente atención

_40\. Ebrio_

"¿Natsu? Ese bastardo es mi mejor amigo... pero...- torpemente puso un dedo en los labios de Lucy- no se lo digas a nadie"

* * *

**¡Doble actualización!**

**Hay un par de mis favoritos por aqui. ¿Qué opinaron ustedes?**

**Eliza**


	5. Chapter 5

Volví! Con un capítulo especialmente Nalu.

No puedo creer que logré juntar poco más de cien frases para esta historia. Estoy tan feliz :D

Eso significa, que tenemos capítulos por algún rato ;)

También acepto peticiones, solo que apenas comenzaré la saga de Tartaros y bueno... ¡no me spoileen por favor!

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

_41\. Calma_

Para detener a un Natsu molesto se necesitaban al menos cinco magos capaces sosteniéndolo con toda su fuerza física.  
Para detener a un indignado y completamente furico Natsu, se necesita una empatica Lucy abrazándolo por la espalda. 

42\. Estrella

Era pleno día, pero le llegó el olor del aire nocturno. Sonrió. Lucy se acercaba. 

_43\. Fugaz_

Lucy luego de su caída de cientos de metros aterrizó en el cuerpo de Natsu.  
Loke le dijo a Aries con una de sus sonrisas:

"Natsu es el único sujeto que ha podido atrapar una estrella fugaz"

Aries sonrió con sinceridad. Al fondo, quejas, gritos y sonidos de dolor se escucharon por parte de los accidentados. 

_44\. Cereza_

Happy siempre demostró tener cierto parecido con Lissana, pero a la única a la que llegó a considerar una madre yacía sobre una cama color rosa, con la marca del gremio también rosa, firmemente abrazada a un hombre con el cabello del mismo color. 

_45\. Magnolia._

"No nos daremos por vencidos. ¡Somos Fairy Tail!" Fué el grito que resonó en Magnolia. Los habitantes sonrieron entre conmovidos y divertidos. 

_46\. Aventura._

"¡Vamos, Natsu, Happy!" grito Lucy varios pasos delante de ellos.

"¡Aye, sir!" 

_47\. Actuación_

Gray pudo reconocer que la sonrisa que Lucy les dirigía a esas personas era una que jamás ha dirigido a los miembros del gremio. Erza le dirigió una sonrisa de conocimiento. 

_48\. Actuación II_

Erza y Gray se sonrieron y miraron el espectáculo. después de todo, no todos los días Natsu y Happy pierden completamente la capacidad del habla ni Lucy demuestra tener unas increibles habilidades histrionicas. 

_49\. Pesadilla._

Cuando las pesadillas aparecieron, dejó de echar a Natsu de su cama y apartamento. El hombre la cuidaba incluso de sus sueños. 

_50\. Sueño_

"Natsu..." susurró ella entre sueños. Y aún dormido, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita o se disponen a seguirla. **

**Muchas gracias también a Saphira101, ¡la primer valiente en dejar un review!**

**Si pueden, díganme que opinan y dejen sus peticiones :D**

**Eliza**


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme con los que siguen esta historia por la tardanza y aunque en realidad no tiene justificación, quisiera contarles que atravesé una graaaan y laaaarga crisis con Fairy Tail, debido a que fuí brutalmente spoileada por alguien medianamente cercano; fue terrible, terminó soltando un dato super importante en un área pública de internet, lo que es un poco más trágico porque como dije antes, yo estoy esperando a que termine la saga END para empezar a leer... y me quedé en el relleno después de los GJM. Asi que si... fué como por 200 capítulos del manga.

He estado intentando recuperarme del fortísimo impacto y me ha tomado mucho tiempo, he estado leyendo AUs para distraerme y curarme, así que probablemente comiencen a notar que varios de mis escritos son AU también.

Volviendo al tema, acepto peticiones, solo por favor y por mi sanidad mental. NO MAS SPOILERS, temo que algo se rompa irreparablemente en mi si lo hacen, si? Gracias :3

Ya, perdooon! Fin de la ENORME nota

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

_51\. Ácido._

Wendy, una vez sola en el mundo, tuvo que alimentarse a si misma. Ella no soporta el sabor ácido porque los frutos sin madurar que tomaba del bosque le causaban en la boca la misma sensación que la partida de su madre le causaba en el corazón.

_52\. Consuelo._

De niño, un Natsu triste era un Natsu hambriento; Igneel soplaría algo de fuego para él y diría, al oir los sonidos del estómago de su hijo "El hambre que sientes quiere decir que estas sano. Y eso es importante para mi".

_53\. Consuelo II._

"Natsu... me da hambre sentirme así"

Pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo no lo demuestra, Natsu sabe que él es lo más parecido que Happy tiene a un padre, y aunque Happy no es capaz de consumir fuego, él esta determinado a consolarlo de la misma manera que su padre lo hizo con él.

"Es una prueba de que estas sano" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_54\. Hechizo._

"Tengo una idea" dijo con la sonrisa más maquiavelica que se le había conocido hasta entonces. Lucy solo tendría que sonreír y parecer sensual; con suerte, el enemigo sufriría los mismos efectos que su sonrisa causaba en él

_55\. Cuidador._

Todos los adultos en el gremio sabían que Natsu era bueno con los niños, siendo él mismo uno en el corazón. Así que no era realmente raro que unos padres amorosos dejaran a su pequeña en las manos del dragonslayer que daría la vida por sus compañeros.

Honestamente, Lucy y Happy necesitaban aprender a confiar más en su compañero.

_56\. Ejemplo._

Igneel lo había adoptado sin dudarlo y le había dado todo su amor y cuidado, así que estando lejos del dragón, Natsu se propuso que cuando se encontrara con algún pequeño abandonado, lo adoptaría.

_57\. Ejemplo II (opcional)_

En ese momento, Lucy realmente se dio cuenta de algo: sin importar de qué estuviese formada, todo lo que Natsu quería en la vida, era una familia.

_58\. Íntimo._

Gray estaba desnudo de nuevo, esta vez, como sea, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque era tan fácil desnudar su cuerpo y jamás su interior. Suspirando, comenzó la búsqueda de su ropa.

_59\. Límites._

Erza siempre ha sido una persona inteligente que procura respetar los límites sociales, aún así, y para el horror de sus compañeras, nunca ha tenido problemas con bañarse junto a sus compañeros varones. Para ella, no es una cuestión de pudor o diferencia de sexos, es sobre confianza; el baño es uno de los momentos mas íntimos y vulnerables de un ser humano, compartirlo con las personas a quienes les confiarías tu vida nunca le parecería inapropiado en lo absoluto.

_60\. Queso II._

La siguiente ocasión en la que Wendy formó parte de un sandwich de abrazos, se encontró de nuevo entre Natsu y Lucy, aunque esta vez, Happy se encontraba acurrucado sobre su cabeza, Charle bajo su brazo, Erza abrazaba a Natsu y Levy abrazaba a Lucy.

Gajeel abrazaba a Lily... quien se acomodó en el hueco en la espalda de Levy. Juvia se abrazaba con fuerza a un semidesnudo Gray, intentando evitar que su rival en el amor, Erza, se lo quedara (¿por qué más Erza lo obligaría a abrazarla si no quisiera arrancar a su amado Gray-sama de los brazos amorosos de Juvia?).

Gildartz aprovechó para abrazar a Cana a su pecho mientras ella fingia molestia. Alzack, Bisca y Asuka abrazados a ellos. Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen y todo el Raishinjitsu estaban ahí también. El maestro Makarov era discretamente abrazado por su nieto.

Jet abrazaba a Droy, que era abrazado por Max quien... bueno, básicamente todo el gremio estaba ahí, aglomerado en un muégano de maldiciones, quejas, gritos, confesiones de amor y demás. Aún asi, Wendy mantuvo los ojos cerrados sintiéndose inmersa en un pacífico estupor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando con su buen oido logró desenmarañar un "¡odio a los humanos!" de entre el bullicio.

* * *

**Gracias por la espera y disculpen las molestias :D**

**¿Cuál hasta ahora sería su favorito?**

**Eliza **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorpresa! La culpa es un graaaaan motivo para una doble actualización :D, Este capítulo es más angustioso, ¿creo?

Recuerden que pueden hacer peticiones y adoptar algunas para extenderlas.

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7. Feel_**

_61\. Equipo_

"Lucy... dijiste que seríamos un equipo. Fue un contrato. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que sigues aquí? ¿para no romper tu promesa?"

_62\. Equipo II_

"Un mago celestial nunca rompe su promesa"

_63\. Combustible_

"No necesitas encender un fuego que ya arde" dijo Natsu con una tranquilidad poco característica "te mataré, no necesitas provocarme" soltó con una intensidad abrumadora, su enemigo sufrió un temblor de pánico.

_64\. Alcohol_

El hecho de que su padre actuara más como el padre de Natsu que el suyo le entristecía, pero no culpaba a ninguno de los dos. Nadie aparte de ella lo sabía.

Ahora, su cobardía para decírselo, por otra parte... le daba un perpetuo sabor desagradable en la boca; intentó con agua, comida y dulces pero nunca dimitió. Cuando Cana tomó su primer sorbo de alcohol, estaba encantada, fué el primer sabor que pudo apreciar completamente libre del sabor de su cobardía; creyéndose curada pidió pastel de fresas (siempre quiso saber cómo sabía para Erza) y su desencanto fue enorme. Solo el alcohol limpiaba ese sabor, así que Cana hizo lo único que una persona que ha probado lo más delicioso en su vida haría: Se emborrachó.

_65\. Unespecial_

Si era sincero, debía admitir que él solo la veía como un nakama especial, definitivamente tenía un punto suave por ella, pero nada más allá de eso. Él la salvaba tantas veces no porque no pudiese vivir sin ella, si no porque ella necesitaba ser salvada y él debía cuidar a cualquier miembro de Fairy Tail. Solo desearía que el resto (y Lucy, sobretodo ella) pudiese ver eso.

_66\. Unespecial II_

Era algo que debía aceptar: Natsu, así como no consideraba a miembros del gremio como dignos de una batalla, no la consideraba digna de su amor.

_67\. Necro_

El olor metálico podía percibirse incluso a través del aroma floral del lugar. Sangre y flores. Le resultó repulsivo. Sus compañeros afirmaron solo sentir un aroma dulce alrededor.

En su lugar, el dueño de la mansión lamía un líquido rojo directo del objeto punzo cortante en sus manos, luego, pasó la lengua por las cavidades ensangrentadas del cadáver femenino frente a él, para re insertar su espada de vuelta en ella. Insertar, expulsar, insertar, expulsar.

En la sala de espera, Natsu percibió un aroma ácido muy característico mezclado con el la muerte y la sangre. Se sintió vomitar.

_68\. Lágrimas_

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, solo he visto a Natsu-san llorar una vez. Cuando Lucy-nee murió" Wendy dijo con tono pensativo. Sus compañeros la miraron horrorizados. Levy fué la primera en reaccionar "¿Lu-chan murió?"

_69\. Hime_

En una línea de tiempo alternativa, Lucy nunca reunió el valor suficiente para huir de casa; pero... de alguna manera tuvo que llegar a Fairy Tail, ese es su destino... ¿Cierto?

_70\. Hime II (Opcional)_

La princesa Lucy bajó para recibir a los magos del gremio Fairy Tail que decían necesitaban hablar urgentemente con ella. Su marido estaba fuera, así que se permitió recibirlos en su sala de té privada, al llegar, un grupo pintoresco la esperaba, por alguna razón sus expresiones faciales hacían pensar que estaban prontos a sufrir una embolia o un infarto fulminante, les dirigió una sonrisa cortés "Buenas tardes, magos de Fairy Tail. Se me ha informado que tienen un mensaje para mi; ¿por qué no me informan mientras tomamos té?".

La guerrera de cabello escarlata fue la primera en reaccionar "Sería un honor, su majestad"

* * *

**Asi que... ¿qué opinan? ¿Les ha conmovido? Me encantaría saber errores y aciertos :D**

**¡Oh, por cierto! ¿Alguien sabe en qué capítulo muestran la conversación de Natsu con Elfman frente a la tumba de Lissana? Me ayudaría mucho para una idea que tengo atorada en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias!**

**Eliza**


	8. Chapter 8

Oooootra actualización! Decidí que debía subir mas ya que me tardé tanto en actualizar; además tengo como otras treinta páginas escritas, no debería ser un problema apresurarme un poco xD

Ya saben que las frases están en adopción, que acepto propuestas y peticiones y que no quiero spoilers de nada después de los GJM, ¿cierto? Yo se que si, por eso los quiero 3

Por cierto, mi pregunta en el capitulo pasado sobre la conversación entre Elfman y Natsu frente a la tumba de Lissana sigue en pie, ¿alguien sabe?

**Disclaimer: Yo soy únicamente una fan que no desea hacer mal uso de los personajes de Hiro Mashima, de ninguna manera pretendo adjudicarme autoría ni de los personajes ni de las situaciones expresadas tanto en el manga como en el anime. Yo solo expreso las ideas que no paran de presentarme en mi cabeza.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. _**

_71\. Héroe_

Gray los miró divertido. Y avergonzado. Halagado también. Les dirigió una sonrisa verdadera y agradecida a los niños que hicieron una obra de teatro sobre como él los había salvado de un incendio.

_72\. Soul_

Hace mucho que Gildartz había comprendido que Natsu, contrario a la creencia popular, no aceptaba a todas las personas como eran sin importar que, el niño en realidad podía ver más allá, mucho más; tanto, que todas las transformaciones y cambios radicales en las personas, él ya las había previsto.

_73\. Soul II_

Mirajane solía decirse que la amabilidad era únicamente cosa de su hermana; pero al morir Lissana, decidió que ella sería su modelo a seguir. Así que cambió la ropa, las maneras, el lenguaje y los gestos. Mirajane Strauss sería ahora justo lo que su hermana le decía que intentara ser, una mujer amable y gentil.

_74\. Soul III_

Nunca nadie supo realmente lo que había pasado dentro de Mirajane para cambiar de ese modo tan drástico, pero todos lo aceptaron, eventualmente sería algo normal para todos pensar que la amabilidad era natural en Mira.

Natsu se abstuvo de comentar que pese a sus esfuerzos, Mira seguiría siendo Mira y no Lissana, estaba seguro que algún día la demonio volvería para aplastar a sus enemigos, esta vez con una sonrisa suave como única advertencia.

_75\. Soul IV_

Ella era una persona diferente cuando recuperó el control de su magia. La explosividad y fuerza propias del Satan Soul eran extrañas para esta nueva y muy gentil Mirajane, pero supo manejarlo. Se preguntó qué tanto cambiarían las cosas ahora que ambas personalidades se reencontraban. Suave y amable con ruda y agresiva...

Quizás, esta vez no necesita ser un giro de 360 grados, se dijo antes de entrar a esa tienda y comprar el refinado vestido completamente negro que exhibía.

_76\. Wyvern_

Natsu soltó un gruñido particularmente molesto y largo que extrañamente pareció una queja ligeramente sarcástica. El wyvern soltó un gruñido bajo, muy parecido a una risotada, el cazador de dragones soltó una carcajada e hizo un sonido grave, como un rugido.

Para sorpresa de todos, la bestia dejó de atacar y se sentó cómodamente, Natsu se sentó frente a la criatura y ambos se pusieron a gruñir amistosamente. El sonido, aunque amigable era increíblemente ensordecedor.

_77\. Wyvern II_

"¿¡Qué esta sucediendo!?" gritó Lucy a todo pulmón para dejarse escuchar entre el ruido ensordecedor.

"Esta usando sus influencias" contestó Gajeel, con un tono entre divertido e impresionado, soltó una risa algo tensa al ver a sus compañeros con expresión confundida y explicó a su manera ruda "es el hijo del jodido rey de los dragones de fuego. Es prácticamente un príncipe, claro que tiene influencias" se hizo un silencio extraño e incómodo entre sus compañeros, sabían que Natsu era inteligente en batalla, pero este tipo de movimiento-

su línea de pensamiento fue cortada por la ruidosa carcajada que soltó Lucy, todos la miraron sorprendidos y extrañados "creo que rompiste a Lucy" murmuró Happy hacia Gajeel quien solo dio un gruñido afirmativo como respuesta. Al recuperarse, Lucy constató con una enorme sonrisa "huí de casa porque papá iba a casarme con un príncipe, ¿y resulta que corrí directo a los brazos de otro?"

Todos soltaron idénticas sonrisas.

"Básicamente. Solo que sin el encanto" sonrió Gajeel mordaz

"los modales..." continuó Cana

"el caballo..." agregó Wendy

"la fortuna..." Gray

"las tierras..." Lissana

"la armadura brillante" Erza

"y el castillo" constató Levy

Mira rió un poco "sobre todo el castillo" dijo recordando la casa de Natsu.

"sobre todo los modales" argumentó Gray. Cana estuvo de acuerdo, los otros empezaron a argumentar, Juvia estaba muy ocupada ahogándose en su propia ira en contra de su recién descubierta rival en el amor para importarle.

"¿creen que Happy podría contar como caballo?" preguntó Wendy intrigada a nadie en particular, Happy por su parte soltó un grito de indignación y horror "¡Eeeeh! ¡Luuuuuucy! ¡Wendy está siendo grosera y quiere comerme como a un caballo!" lloriqueo.

"¡Nadie come caballo, gato tonto!" exclamó Lucy en una de sus típicas explosiones, ocasionando que el exceed azul llorara más y que Charle entornara los ojos -de nuevo- mientras Wendy intentaba disculparse "¡no te disculpes!" le recriminó Charle. A su alrededor, sus amigos tenían una apasionada discusión sobre castillos, tierras y modales mientras Erza y Mirajane eran progresivamente cubiertas por auras negras y Juvia lloraba copiosamente.

"... los magos de Fairy Tail... ¿siempre son así?" preguntó alguien al fondo. Magos de otros gremios gruñeron en afirmación, alguien agregó que la mayor parte del tiempo era peor. Y para horror del recién creado gremio, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_78\. Mortal_

Todos los humanos morían, incluso sus favoritos.

_79\. Carmín_

Fue bueno que el pequeño Jellal supiese la diferencia entre 'carmín', 'sangre' y 'escarlata' o el apellido de Erza sonaría más como el apropiado para una asesina sanguinaria que como la invencible reina guerrera que es en la actualidad.

_80\. Luce_

Ella era como la luz, brillante y cálida; sus lágrimas, por el contrario, eran demoledoras.

Él era capaz de demoler una ciudad entera solo con un golpe de sus puños, pero sus lágrimas eran cálidas y caían por sus mejillas como un hilo de luz.

* * *

**Declaro que este capítulo tiene varios de mis favoritos hasta ahora. **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron favoritos y que le dieron la oportunidad a mi historia y decidieron seguirla, espero que estas actualizaciones les complazcan, además, por supuesto que agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review. Todos ustedes hacen que me den más ganas se seguir con esto :D**

**( , Mori Summer, Saphira 101, AngelSlayer55, Inuriko, Kenya Uchiha O.o, VivianaR483, lucyheartfilia22, nansteph14, arace-chan, George Joestar y DaringFairy y AlicZuri)**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Eliza**


End file.
